Gajevy LoveFest Entries!
by cel-este-c
Summary: Gajevy LoveFest was...awhile ago, and I am just now uploading my entries from that. I molded them into one long story. I was going to make it into chapters but, eh. Anyway, pretty cliche story, there's a dragon mating day, and Gajeel is trying to keep his dragon instincts in check, but Levy has other things in mind. Slight NaLu as well. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Rated M for lemons. Gajevy LoveFest is a smutty writing prompt week on tumblr, and these are most of my entries for it, minus one, which didn't really fit in. The prompts were Foreplay, Kinky, Dominant, Eye Candy, Afterglow, and Clothes or Clothing, If I recall correctly. It's honestly been forever.

* * *

Gajeel had been drinking in the guild all day. He had been feeling incredibly on edge and it was the only thing that calmed his racing mind. Today was the summer solstice, also known as the day of dragon mating. The longest day of the year had often been associated with fertility throughout the years, and dragons had also believed in the power of the extended daylight.

Metalicana had warned him of this day. Once he found someone he wanted to mate with, on every summer solstice Gajeel would want to claim them. It would be a maddening force that would overtake all his other instincts. All that would be left was an intense hunger for his chosen mate.

Gajeel had been happy then when Levy and her clingy team decided to take a job that would keep her far away from him on the summer solstice. He could just drink himself to oblivion and hopefully pass out, letting the solstice go on with him blissfully unaware of the world around him.

There were two problems with his plan though, that he had never taken into consideration: 1. Levy coming back early and 2. That his desire for her would be something he could control.

He was about to leave the guild and start the passing out part of his plan when Levy walked in with her two goons. As soon as he looked at her he knew he had to run. As far away as possible. Why was her dress so damn short? Why was her hair the most beautiful shade of blue? And why was her body just so damn perfect and hot? Gajeel mentally chastised himself. This train of thought was not helping. He just needed to go home and drink a lot more. He obviously was not even close to being intoxicated enough.

He set some jewels on the bar and ran out of the guild, not looking at Levy at all. If he had looked back at her, he would have seen her delighted smile at seeing him turn to a slight frown when he ignored her.

He ran back to his house and locked his door. He laid on his bed and tried to push his dirty thoughts out of his head. But his mind kept imagining Levy underneath him, screaming his name as he entered her over and over. Levy sucking him off. Levy slowly taking off her clothes. Levy…

"No!" he grumbled to his wall. He wanted her, but he wouldn't take her just because his dragon instincts wanted him to. He only wanted her if she wanted him just as bad. He didn't deserve her, he knew that much, and wanted her only in a human way. He threw off his shirt and pants in frustration and tried to sleep until he heard a knock at the door. He already knew who it was. He could smell her. He sat up in his bed, listening.

"Gajeel! Open the door you jerk! Why did you ignore me at the guild?" she yelled through his front door.

He weighed his options. Jump out the window and run away? Just stay quiet and pretend he wasn't home? Then he heard his door open.

"Hey, are you in here?" Levy called. Damn it, he forgot he gave her a key in case of an emergency, like if she needed him to keep her safe. Or if she wanted to come over and take advantage of him. He would gladly participate in either, the latter being much more preferable.

She slowly opened the door to his room. She stood there and crossed her arms, leaning on the doorframe.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her face worried.

No, he definitely wasn't. "You should go," he growled and lie back down in his bed, his back to her.

"I know what your problem is," she snapped back at him.

He closed his eyes and tried to block her out. "I don't want ya here." He racked his mind, trying to think of something that would turn him off, like that boring story Natsu told him the other day about Happy and some fish he lost.

She climbed onto his bed and poked him until he turned around. "You want to mate with me, don't you? Because it's the summer solstice?" she asked, smirking.

"You wish, shrimp," he replied. Her proximity in the bed was driving him insane. He was very close to ripping her clothes right off.

"You know…I would help you with your problem, but only if you asked nicely," she teased.

He stared at her and blushed. "Really? I mean, I don't wanna force you or nothing."

She stared right back at him, also blushing, but her eyes were confident. She leaned into him and whispered, her lips and tongue grazing his ear. "If you want me, you can have me. Not just because it's dragon mating day. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time."

He hesitated, but his desire was too much for him. I mean, she was offering herself! He'd be a fool not to take it. "You asked for it, shorty," he replied, licking his lips as he surveyed her body.

"Do whatever you want to me Gajeel. I'll be passive for you just this once. But next time you have to give into my demands," she said shakily. The intensity of his gaze was making her feel a bit weak.

He ripped off her clothes and her headband like had been dying to do before she even knew what had happened. She gasped and tried to cover up her most private areas with her hands but he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her before she could.

"I've been dreaming about this all day, hell, for years really, so don't think you can hide from me now that I finally have you," he growled, smiling at her innocent behavior.

He kept her arms pinned while he sucked on her ear, then kissed and licked down her face to her lips. He forcefully invaded her mouth with his long tongue and she relented, letting him give her all the pleasure.

He moved his arms down on either side of her chest, propping himself up so he could kiss her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. She moaned his name, his tongue doing wonderful, indescribable things to her sensitive bud. He switched to the other nipple and she arched her back so he could reach easier. She started to moan even more, which made him want to ravage her even more. Yet he kept his dragon instinct in check a little longer until he knew she was satisfied. He wouldn't let her first time with him turn out badly.

He moved his tongue in between her pert breasts and then moved down to her stomach. Her breathing increased and started to get erratic. He gently rained kisses on her stomach, her sides, and under her breasts. She started to fidget.

"Hmm. I want to taste you," he said, grinning up at her, his face right above her entrance.

"Gajeel, um, no one's ever made me feel this way before. I've never had anyone else give me an orgasm before," she admitted, her hands clenched in his sheets. She wanted him to be gentle with her, but she also wanted him to continue making her feel like he was.

"I'll give you so many you'll beg me to stop," he promised, then put his tongue inside her and started licking her wetness over and over.

She called out his name as she squeezed her legs, anchoring his head to her body. He continued to lick her and put his hands on her knees, inching her legs apart so he could gain better access. Her body started to tremble, which is when he decided to add his finger and start massaging her walls. His long black hair caressed the inside of her legs, and she felt too many wonderful sensations at once.

"GAJEEL," she screamed as waves of pleasure racked her body and he licked up all the juices flowing out of her. Her legs collapsed and he brought his face up to her once more, kissing her cheek tenderly. He then sucked his finger that was now covered in her wetness, savoring her flavor.

"I'm glad you're the first one to make me feel this way," she said hoarsely as he now sucked her neck.

"I'm glad you're the first one to make me feel this way too," he replied.

"Wait, you've never mated before?" she asked, surprised. He was definitely good at it. She assumed he had been with some woman before, a long time ago, during his Phantom Lord days.

He took her face in his hands and gazed at her intensely. "Dragons mate for life. I only felt this way since I met you. I'll never mate with anyone but you," he explained.

"But you're not a dragon," she replied, rubbing his back with her hands.

"I'm more of one than you think. And I don't wanna mate with anyone but you, Levy," he replied. He then started stroking her hair. "Listen, I'm gonna have to bite ya and then I'll just want to, um, fuck ya right after. It's the dragon part of me, the mating ceremony. Is that ok?" He had to warn her.

"Bite me?"

"Um, yeah, on your shoulder. To claim ya as my mate. Forever. You'll have to do it to me as well," he explained, rubbing the top of his head awkwardly.

"When do I do it to you," she asked.

"Um, I'll let ya know. It'll be in the same spot as yours. But are ya sure this is what ya want? If we do this, you're mine forever. If you leave, I'll die of unhappiness. At least that's what I heard," he inquired of her solemnly.

She nodded, her hazel eyes earnest. "Hasn't that pretty much been decided already? Please bite me, Gajeel."

Fuck, she was so adorable. He could never resist her. He first finally threw off his underwear. Then he started to suck on her shoulder again, preparing her for what was to come. The scent of her skin and the feeling of it so close to his teeth was driving him crazy. He wanted to sink his teeth in and lick up her blood, sealing their bond, but he also didn't want to hurt her in any way. His dragon self and his human self were at war. His dragon self won.

He plunged his teeth in her, and instead of hearing her cry out in pain like he expected it sounded like pleasure. It made his dick as hard as steel, that moan. The thought that he could give anyone any type of happiness was the biggest turn-on.

His brain ceased to think about anything but Levy, her skin, her moans, and her body. He lined up his body parallel to hers, propping himself up above her, and slowly pushed into her, wanting her to feel every inch of him entering her. She felt so tight and so wet, it was like heaven. Never in his life had he felt this good.

"Levy, I'm gonna move now, ok?" he asked hesitantly.

"Harder," she replied, urging him. "By the way, um, you seem really big in the penis department, from what I can tell." She blushed, but she felt like she should tell him.

"You're gonna kill me," he replied, and started thrusting into her. She grabbed his ass which sent him out of control. He slammed into her again and again and she moaned louder and louder, her walls tightening around his manhood. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his lap, then wrapped his arms around her back, holding her close to him. She planted her legs on either side of him, clutching at his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. They were both sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Bite my shoulder," he commanded through his teeth as he continued to move inside her.

She decided to trust him and sunk her teeth into his muscular shoulder, in the same place where he had bitten her. His body then exploded in pleasurable sensation. He thrust into her one more time before coming inside her, muffling his moan against her shoulder. She came at the same time, pulling herself close against him again and crying out.

Once they were finished and weak, Gajeel gently set her down on the bed and wrapped her up in his arms. She sighed.

"I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love ya too," he replied, stroking the back of her hair.

"Did you get out all your dragon mating madness," she asked as she got close to dozing off.

"Definitely," he said. He no longer felt lust clouding his mind, just contentment.

"You know when I said I wasn't gonna be submissive next time I meant it. Tomorrow night I'm going to make you do such dirty things to me Gajeel," she said firmly, then fell asleep.

"I'll for sure look forward to that all day tomorrow," he whispered, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

"Juvia thinks you're, in her words, 'positively glowing,'" Levy said as she came back from the bar in the guild hall where she had talked to Juvia, who was, of course, watching Gray fight Natsu. Levy handed Gajeel his drink and then sat next to him.

Gajeel, who had been smiling a little, started to scowl. "What would she know?"

"Isn't she one of your oldest friends? Anyway, don't look so unhappy. I thought after last night you'd be a little more chipper," she replied as she pulled out a book and started to read.

"I am shorty, don't get me wrong! It's just I don't like the idea of the whole guild knowing our business," he said as he leaned forward against the table and started to drink, his eyes on the rest of the members of the guild.

She looked up at him from her book, her messy blue hair obstructing her eyes a bit. She smiled knowingly. "You know Natsu can probably tell, with his dragon slayer senses. And you're definitely going to have to tell Pantherlily about us, since he lives with you and all," Levy said.

Gajeel then grabbed her and put her under his arms, disturbed by Levy's observations about Natsu possibly knowing about them, and took her outside. She didn't struggle, as she was with Gajeel and trusted where he would take her. He set her down in an alley not far from the guild and caged her with his arms.

"Levy. I like ya a lot. I love you! I just don't wanna broadcast everything to everyone in the guild," he whispered in her ear.

She beamed up at him. "I don't care what everyone knows. I'm happy for everyone in the guild to know that you're my guy," Levy replied.

He blushed, the red tinging his cheeks. Then he sighed. "Fine…" he acquiesced. Then he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, his tongue entering her mouth as he kissed her deeper and deeper.

She moaned lightly in response and closed her eyes as his tongue moved to her neck. "Gajeel.."

"Get a room you guys," Natsu proclaimed loudly as he and Lucy strolled by the alley where Levy and Gajeel were conducting their rendezvous.

"Shut up Natsu," Lucy said, trying to shush her partner. "I knew you two finally hooked up though! Gajeel, you were practically glowing today!"

Gajeel just groaned as he pushed himself away from Levy. Levy just laughed gaily as she put her arm in his.

"Come on Gajeel, let's go fight in the park at the one spot you showed me before! I'm all fired up for a fight and Lucy wants me to take you somewhere so she can talk to Levy," Natsu rambled on.

Lucy hit him on the arm. "Geez Natsu, have you ever heard of a little thing called subtlety?" she exclaimed.

"No?" Natsu asked, confused. Lucy sighed.

"Come on Luce, I need to go to the bookstore anyway. Let the boys punch each other for awhile," Levy said, really needing to talk to Lucy but acting nonchalant about it for Gajeel's sake.

"So what happened?" Lucy asked as they sat at a cafe, sipping tea and eating some cake after their brief visit to the bookstore.

"Well, I assume you know, but yesterday was the mating day of dragons," Levy started to explain.

"Oh, I'm well aware," Lucy said, a little exasperated. She dealt with Natsu's horniness all day yesterday, and she had finally relented and had done the whole biting thing with Natsu late in the night.

Levy giggled. "I figured. Having a Dragon Slayer boyfriend can be a hassle sometimes, can't it?"

"Well he's not just my boyfriend, now is he? I'm his life mate now I guess, just like your Gajeel's. He did bite you last night, didn't he?" asked Lucy, her eyes curious.

Levy moved the strap of her pink dress aside and showed Lucy where Gajeel had bit her. Lucy leaned over the table and looked at it. "Did it hurt you?"

Levy blushed. "Um, no. Not really," she replied. "Don't laugh at me, but I kind of liked it."

Lucy broke out into a huge smile. "Levy, are you a masochist?" she teased.

"Shut up! And I'm going to be the one in charge of Gajeel tonight, I can guarantee you that much," Levy promised.

Lucy shrugged. "Hey, good for you. I've got Natsu wrapped around my little finger, personally."

"I'm not surprised. So did Natsu bite you last night too?" Levy inquired.

"Yep. He wouldn't leave me alone about it, so I just let him do it. It was only afterwards that he told me we were mated for life now. Of course he would forget to mention that! He's lucky I love him," she said sighing and shaking her head in slight annoyance.

"Stupid Dragon Slayers," Levy agreed.

"How did you know about dragon mating, anyway? No, wait, let me guess: you read about it?" Lucy teased as she sipped some teas.

Levy rolled her eyes at her friend. "Of course. I thought maybe if I read about dragons I could figure out some of Gajeel's quirks," Levy explained.

"Did you learn anything?"

"The reason why dragons mate for life is that their mate is considered their greatest treasure, and dragons are notorious treasure hoarders," Levy quoted from the book she had read. She then looked at Lucy very seriously. "Natsu, he's never going to let you go. He'd rather die than be without you. He treasures you above all things. That's what it means to be a Dragon Slayer's mate."

"I know. Don't worry, I won't ever leave him. I couldn't. My life just wouldn't be the same without Natsu," Lucy replied, smiling happily.

* * *

Levy, her blue hair swaying in the breeze, walked to the park, new book in hand, ready for a quiet day of reading in her own secret copse towards the back of the park no one ever went to. The day was sunny and it was the perfect temperature for lazing around on the grass and getting caught up in a good book. She had left Lucy at the cafe after Lucy had told her she had somewhere to go. Levy assumed that somewhere was wherever Natsu might be.

When she had almost reached her destination, however; she heard voices coming from her not so secret reading area. It was also voices she recognized. Natsu and Gajeel.

She was about to head into the clearing to greet them but all of a sudden heard someone quietly call out her name. When she turned to see who had been trying to get her attention she noticed Lucy hiding behind a tree, motioning to her. Levy quickly walked to Lucy's side.

"Um, Lucy, what are you doing? I thought you had something to do," Levy asked her blonde friend, confused. Lucy was very intent on what was going on in the clearing between Gajeel and Natsu.

Lucy shushed her a little and pointed, her face a little red and eyes a bit wide. "I am doing something. Look!"

That's when Levy noticed. Gajeel and Natsu were having a pull-up contest on two different tree branches. They were both just wearing shorts and nothing else.

Levy dropped her book on the grass and stood there, gawking at Gajeel, his muscular body drenched in sweat. She huddled closer to Lucy and stared unabashedly at him hoist himself up and down on the tree branch, yelling at Natsu about how he could do more pull-ups than him.

Levy had of course known Gajeel was in shape, most of the men in the Fairy Tail guild were, but there was something about him with his long black hair and all his piercings that just turned her on. He was different. That's why she had never been into Jet or Droy: they were predictable. Gajeel though, was anything but predictable.

It also didn't hurt that he was also pretty decent to look at. She could admit it, Gajeel was good-looking, with his solid arms that made her feel safe when he held her, his long black hair that was crazy and untamed, and his really, really nice ass that she could stare at all day.

The boys had called it a draw after some arguing and Natsu decided to leave, saying something about going to Lucy's house. He slung his clothes over his shoulder while waving goodbye to Gajeel, calling him an insulting endearment as he walked away.

Levy nudged her friend with her elbow and winked. "You better get going, Luce," she said suggestively.

Lucy blushed even harder. "Yeah….see you Lev," she said as she took off after Natsu.

Levy didn't move from her spot and watched Gajeel do push-ups until…

"We knew you were there the whole time. Dragon slayer hearing, remember? You might as well come out," Gajeel called out as he stood up.

Levy emerged from her hiding spot, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Where's Pantherlily," she asked, trying to make things less awkward now that it was out in the open that he knew she was ogling him.

"With the other Exceeds," he said as he stood in front of her. He lifted up her chin with his hand so she was looking up at him, his red eyes intent on hers. "We're alone."

When they locked eyes she could feel her embarrassment fade away to be replaced by desire. "I just came here to read, I forgot I brought you here before to my secret area that one time. You showed it to Natsu as well. I guess it's not so much a secret anymore."

"Did you like watching me instead of reading," he asked confidently.

She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "I can't believe you think you're better than my book," she teased.

He leaned down close and hovered an inch in front of her face. "I know I am," he growled and kissed her fiercely, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and plastered her body to his as she kissed him back.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, neither of them breaking the kiss. He walked over to a large, smooth tree and pressed her back against it while he held her up against the trunk of the tree. He moved his lips from hers and concentrated on her neck, licking and sucking all the sensitive spots he had found out about last night.

"Mmmm… Gajeel!" she exclaimed as her entire body tingled and the heat in her body pooled at her core.

"I'm glad ya think I'm attractive Levy," Gajeel said in between kissing her skin. She moaned in response. "Because I can't get enough of you either."

He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, holding her by her waist and one hand on her booty that he loved so much. She exclaimed in surprise when he handed her his clothes.

"Gajeel, I need to get my book!"

"Oh you won't have time for your damn book, shrimp. I have much better plans for you."

"Gajeel, you have to wait until tonight. I have plans at the guild with Jet and Droy in a couple hours," she argued, and he set her down.

"I can do what I wanna do in a couple hours. Plus, you don't need to see those two anyway," he complained loudly, putting on his shirt as he watched her go pick up the book she had dropped earlier.

"Well I want all night, not just a couple hours. So you can come to the guild with me to let everyone know we're together. I'd rather they hear it from us than through some gossip. Or from Natsu and Lucy. We'll never hear the end of it!"

Gajeel groaned. "Fine, shorty. Let's go," he acquiesced. He took her hand, which made her smile, and they walked back to Fairy Tail together.

* * *

They walked back to his house, her hand once again in his much larger one, exhausted from telling everyone at the guild they were together now. Jet hadn't been surprised but Droy had been upset for a little while. But they both wanted Levy to be happy. Everyone else in the guild had seen it coming from a mile away, and mostly teased them about when they would be getting married. They had endured it for as long as they could and left as night approached.

The night was clear and warm, and a gentle, balmy breeze stirred the tree leaves they would pass by. They continued their walk in companionable silence, just content being near each other. Pantherlily had mysteriously disappeared again. Levy assumed he had wanted to give her and Gajeel privacy, which she was more than fine with.

When they almost got to his house she broke the silence. "So what I said last night, I wasn't joking about. I want to dominate you, but I want to make sure you're ok with it," she said quietly, not making eye contact.

He grinned, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Do whatever ya want to me. Tonight it's your turn to have your way with me. I don't mind at all."

"Good," she said as she looked up at him. They walked a bit farther, both of them starting to get excited. Gajeel couldn't wait for his woman to call the shots, and Levy was turned on thinking about making the most intimidating-looking man she had ever met beg for her. They entered his house and went into his bedroom.

He laid on his big bed, smiling expectantly, waiting for directions. She opened his window to let in some air and moonlight. He lived outside of town with no neighbors so no one would see them.

She then turned around, a wild glint in her eyes. His cock twitched in excitement.

"Take off all your clothes," she ordered. She watched him as he stood next to the bed and stripped off his shoes, pants, shirt, and underwear. She almost lost it when she saw how hard he was already but remained in control.

She sauntered over to him, gazing up and down his muscular body. She licked her lips as she circled him and grazed a finger over his toned abs and his piercings on his arms. She realized how lucky she was. Gajeel had a super hot body. She circled back and stood in front of him. "Lie down in your bed," she commanded.

He quickly laid in the middle of his bed. She grabbed two hair scarves from her purse that was on the floor and tied his wrists to his bed posts. "I know you could easily get out of these but I wear them all the time so try your best not to ruin them," she said. He nodded.

"Now, Gajeel, have you been good or bad?" she asked as she straddled his chest.

"Uh, good, mostly?" he guessed.

"Do you think you deserve a reward for your mostly good behavior?" she asked as she took off her shoes and threw them on the floor.

"Um, yes?" he guessed again.

She slowly took off her pink dress and threw it on the floor, then stood up on the bed and got rid of her panties and bra as well. He wanted to touch her so bad but he stayed in his restraints. It was difficult but he did it for her.

She sat back down on his stomach again, now naked. "I rewarded you for being good, but now you're getting punished for being a bad, bad boy. Because you've been bad, Gajeel Redfox," she explained as she started touching her breasts, thumbing her nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned.

She honestly had no idea where this dominant, kinky part of her had come from, but she was enjoying it.

He started to thrash around a bit at the sight of her touching her pert little breasts. Damn it, he wanted to put his mouth there so badly.

She opened her eyes and saw him struggling. She smirked and moved forward, grabbing the beams on the back of his bed while she put her knees in between his face. "Lick me," she ordered.

He picked up his head a bit and started licking inside her and sucking on her clitoris. She arched her back and gripped the bed railing tightly. He moved his tongue in and out of her quickly, causing her walls to clench around his tongue and her wetness to drip onto his face. Her hips started to move up and down against him and her breathing picked up. She then felt wave after wave of euphoria rack her entire body as she came.

"Gajeel, you have the longest, best tongue," she said breathlessly, sitting back on his chest, her own chest heaving.

He smiled at her cockily. "Thanks shorty," he replied as he watched her recover from the amazing orgasm he gave her. Mostly he stared at her breasts bounce up and down a little from her heavy breathing.

"Now Gajeel, because you were good, I am going to untie you. You still have to take orders from me though," she said as she unbound his wrists and threw her scarves near her clothes. Then she turned back to him.

"Suck my nipples," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he replied obediently as he sat up. He put his mouth on her right nipple and started to suck. He loved her breasts. They were exactly the right size for him. He grabbed her left breast a bit roughly and groped it, causing the nipple to get erect.

"Gajeel…I'm so wet again," she moaned out.

"Levy, you say the sexiest shit," he replied, half-grinning, as he moved his mouth away and palmed her breasts with both of his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

"Lay back down," she said as she pushed against his muscular chest. He laid down as he was told. She turned around and looked down at him.

She scooted down his body until she was in front of his manhood. "I'm going to take all I want from you. I will make sure I get all my pleasure and I'll think about if you deserve yours," she said and lined herself up, impaling herself on his hard, long length. She moved up and down, her hands planted on his stomach.

"Levy! So good…" Gajeel groaned in between his heavy breathing. He grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down his dick, wanting her to go faster and harder.

She smiled down at him bewitchingly, and he locked eyes with her while she rode him even harder right up until she stopped.

"Beg me to keep going," she said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Levy, please. I need you, please," he said desperately.

"Have you been a good boy?" she asked as she moved up and down on him a tiny bit.

"Yes Levy, I've been so good," he said seriously, his eyes glinting and his mouth cracking a smile.

"Good boys get rewarded." She started moving again faster and faster until she arched her back and closed her eyes, letting out a bit of a yell. "Oh Gajeel!"

He gripped her hips even harder and thrust up into her once, ejaculating into her along with a howl of his own. She then collapsed on top of his chest and he picked her up and set him next to her. He traced her face with his fingers as he gazed at her lovingly.

"Levy, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I want to keep ya here with me always," he whispered softly to her and gently kissed her lips.

She caressed the piercings on his eyebrows. "I'm your mate forever. My soul is entwined with yours," she replied, her eyes sleepy but her voice energetic.

He pulled her against him and hugged her against his chest. "I'm glad ya gave me a chance. I never thought I'd be this happy."

She hugged him back, rubbing his back soothingly. "I love you."

"I love you too, shrimp."

"Yeah, you need to stop with that nickname," she said, giggling.

"How about 'shorty?'"

"That's not any better."

* * *

Gajeel cracked open his eyes when he felt the warm sun and a light breeze from the open window on his face and a small, warm body next to his. Levy. Her cyan-colored hair was spread out all over one of his pillows and she snored loudly.

He sat up in bed and looked down at her, smiling through his messy black hair. He didn't tie it up before he fell asleep and now it was incredibly tangled. Levy had really worn him out last night.

She was tangled up in his sheets, one leg sticking out and her hands were tucked underneath her face. He'd give anything to wake up to this everyday, to have her at his side forever. He leaned down, kissed her Fairy Tail mark on her shoulder blade gently, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gajeel," she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. She smiled when she felt his big arms around her. "Good morning."

"Mornin'," he replied, pulling her closer to him. She giggled.

"I need to shower," she said as she lay in his arms, tracing over his piercings with her fingers.

"We could always do it together," he replied, closing his eyes, nuzzling her neck, and inhaling her scent, a mixture of sweat, old books, and a light hint of her floral perfume. He thought about them showering together, water caressing her skin, and he felt himself getting excited all over again.

She giggled. "I'd never get clean though," she admitted.

"Fine, fine, I'll go first," he acquiesced and regretfully got off her. He needed a cold shower now. He was about to walk into the bathroom attached to his room when Pantherlily flew in the open window unexpectedly. The small black cat had spent the night at the guild after a really intense party thrown to celebrate Gajeel and Levy's announcement as a couple. The party had raged on long after the guests of honor had left.

"Gajeel! Oh, sorry, here's your clothes," he said as he flew around, picking up Gajeel's clothes. That's when Lily noticed Levy's clothes mixed in. Then he looked at Levy, who was sitting up, completely hidden under Gajeel's sheets.

"I'll have to get used to this. Sorry, Levy, I'll announce myself next time," Lily promised as he threw Gajeel's underwear at him, which Gajeel put on.

"It's ok, Lily. It's your house after all," she replied, her voice muffled from still being under the sheet.

"Gihi," Gajeel chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Shrimp, this is your house too, ya know, since you're my mate now and all. We could move your stuff from Fairy Hills here startin' today. I mean, if ya want."

Levy pulled the sheet off her head but kept the rest of her body covered with the sheet. She was grinning. "You want to live together?"

"Well, yeah," he replied, a sheepish grin on his face. "I'll have to build a library for your books though, which might take me awhile…"

"You want to build me a library?!" she asked excitedly, jumping off the bed and running to embrace him. She was ecstatic. Her sheet came off in the process, however; leaving her naked. Lily covered his eyes with his paws.

Gajeel embraced her in return, but noticed Lily still in the room. "Sorry Lily. We're just gonna go take a shower," Gajeel said, a small smirk on his face as he placed Levy in the bathroom behind them.

"I don't mind Levy living with us at all, but I do want to institute a 'clothes-on-at-all-times-whenever-you're-outside-your-bedroom' rule if that's ok with you," Lily said firmly, his eyes still covered.

Gajeel looked at Levy, who nodded. "We can all agree to that," Gajeel replied.

"Ok. I'm going to grab my sword then I'll see you two at the guild later, correct?" Lily asked as he quickly flew to Gajeel's bedroom door.

"Yep, see you in a bit Lily!" Levy said, waving, as Pantherlily flew away incredibly fast, hoping to avoid seeing anyone's nudity.

As soon as Pantherlily left the room, Gajeel took off his underwear again. He then grabbed Levy, who giggled, and carried her into the shower. He set her down and pulled her towards him.

"I said I was going to shower alone," she reminded him, still laughing.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," he said roughly as he kissed the back of her neck. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise.

"I can hear everything you're saying," Lily yelled gaily as he came back in the room and flew out the window.

"The don't listen," yelled Gajeel, but Lily had already gone. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Levy's stomach. "I can't wait for you to live here with us all the time."

She smiled contentedly and decided to tease him. "Well then let me shower alone so we can start moving all my stuff over here, especially my heavy books, all the way across town."

He sighed and grimaced. "Both of those ideas sound terrible."

"Good thing I was joking about the showering alone part," she said as she turned around, biting her bottom lip and looking up at him suggestively.

"Good thing," he replied, pulling her petite body against his and kissing her lips. As his hands wandered down her body he realized he just might never be able to get enough of Ms. Levy McGarden no matter how long he lived. And he was definitely fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So I decided to add in the story that didn't fit into my other continuous narrative. It's a short lemon that was part of my Gajevy LoveFest entries. The theme of this day was Fingers. I decided to add it in as a second chapter as a bonus!

* * *

He woke up, the full moon shining through the window in his bedroom. He glanced at his clock. 3 AM. He groaned. He should go back to sleep, as he had barely been asleep for a couple hours.

That's when he noticed the slight change in the atmosphere of his house that had most likely woken him up. His dragon senses roused, he tried to identify if someone was there. He relaxed when he realized it was just her, coming towards him. She had probably gotten lonely and had come here on a whim, hoping he was awake. He could always sense her, no matter where she was.

He got out of bed, much more excited about being awake than before. He didn't bother putting on a shirt and just walked out of his room and then outside to greet her.

She was wearing a short white dress that was almost transparent except in the most important places that were given a bit more coverage. Her light blue hair was pulled back with a white headband. She looked truly beautiful among the moonlight.

She hadn't noticed him yet, as she was still a bit fat away, but he walked briskly towards her, his loose black hair flowing behind him in the gentle summer breeze. The trees swayed a little but then came to a rest as he approached her.

"You should be more careful at night, ya know. Who knows what kind of beasts could be lurking all the way out here," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled. "Even if there were, you wouldn't let them get me, would you, Gajeel?" she replied.

When they finally met in the road he grabbed her and held her tightly against him. "No one can get to you except for me, shrimp," he replied. "What're you doin' here?"

She looked up at him innocently. "Well, um, I got lonely."

He slowly grinned at her. "What am I supposed to do about it," he teased.

She pouted. "You know what I want Gajeel. I know you want it as well," she explained.

"Fine, fine. You're insatiable, Levy," he replied. He set her down but kept her hand in his and led her into his house. He held his fingers up to his lips in a shushing gesture when they passed Pantherlily snoring away in his bed. Then Gajeel and Levy walked into Gajeel's room and Gajeel closed the door behind them.

When he turned around she had already laid down on his bed, looking up at him expectantly. The moonlight shining through his window made her look ethereal.

He took off his pants and crawled into bed and propped himself above her.  
She got up just enough to slip off her dress and all her under clothes. She then slid her fingers across the band of his underwear and then helped him take them off. Now they were both naked.

"You a bit excited tonight?" he asked, a little surprised on how quickly they had gotten naked. Usually she was more of a tease.

"I'm so lonely Gajeel," she moaned as he started sucking her nipples, unable to stand the temptation any longer. She arched her back in response and continued moaning loudly.

"Be quiet, do you want to wake up Lily?" he warned her. She moved her fingers from gripping his sheets to her mouth, where she started sucking on them instead of making loud noises. He watched her, mesmerized. Her small fingers moving between her plump lips was such a turn-on. He felt his dick get hard just watching her.

Unable to take much more he moved his fingers down her stomach and pushed them inside her, stroking her hard. Her moans were muffled but he could feel her body twitching and her walls spasming around his fingers, which slid in and out of her easily. "You're so wet. Were you maybe thinking of me before you got here?" he asked confidently.

She didn't answer as his fingers started going faster and faster until she had to take her fingers out of her mouth and grab his shoulders for support. "Gajeel, oh, that feels so good," she whimpered.

"I live to pleasure you," he replied as he pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his hardness. She writhed underneath him and made quiet mewling sounds.

"Gajeel….harder," she demaded, and he complied, pushing in and out of her in a frantic rhythm.

She muffled herself with her fingers again when she felt herself coming. Gajeel hit her perfect spot and she rode the waves of pleasure. He followed her orgasm with his own seconds later. After finishing he collapsed next to her, pulling her sweaty body up against his.

"I'm so glad you came over, shorty," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"So are you ready to go again yet," she asked as she wrapped her arms over his.

"You're very insatiable tonight," he commented. His breathing had almost returned to normal.

"It's ok, I'll get you all hot and bothered again," she said. She grabbed his hands and started sucking on just the thumb, moving it up and down in her mouth. She then moved to his other fingers.

Until she got to his middle finger. By then he had fully recovered and he was ready to make love to his beautiful Levy once again in the moonlight.


End file.
